


Добро пожаловать в Раккун-сити

by Molly_Shears, yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От первого дня на работе можно ожидать любых сюрпризов. И не обязательно приятных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в Раккун-сити

**Author's Note:**

> частично AU по отношению к RE1 — Леон Кеннеди поступил на полицейскую службу до начала событий в особняке.

— Я ещё раз повторяю, в участке курить запрещено. — Леон нервно отмахнулся от сигаретного дыма.  
Вот тебе и первый день на новом месте. Он только окончил Полицейскую академию и был направлен в небольшой городок Раккун-сити, где ему предстояло прослужить пару лет и перевестись в более серьезное место — если, конечно, это болото не затянет его с головой. И если его заметят. Поэтому в первый же день он задержался в участке, разгребая рутинные отчёты. И тут зачем-то припёрся он — этот нагловатый спецназовец, как его там, Крис Редфилд, который уже добрых полчаса не давал ему нормально работать. А теперь, в дополнение ко всему, Крис закурил, выдыхая дым Леону прямо в лицо. Сам Леон не курил, да ещё и вентиляция в старом здании была настолько дерьмовой, что дым не выветривался, и у Леона от него уже слезились глаза. Самое главное, все остальные полицейские уже давно разбежались по домам, и некому было присмирить этого козла, а «новичка» он слушать отказывался, мол, рано тебе тут командовать.  
— Не припомню, что кто-то назначил тебя главным по дисциплине. — Крис уселся на край письменного стола.  
— Я не говорил, что я тут главный. И правило установил не я, оно одинаковое во всех участках. — Леон понятия не имел, одинаковое или нет. Он в других участках и не бывал толком, только тут.  
Криса, по всей видимости, откровенно забавляло доводить Леона. Ну да, как же — наконец-то на работе появилось хоть что-то интересное. Точнее, кто-то. И этим «кем-то» по иронии судьбы оказался Леон. Поэтому Крис и не спешил домой, в отличие от остальных своих коллег — почуял «свежее мясо», над которым можно было поиздеваться.  
— Может, я тебе мешаю, а? — Крис уперся рукой в стол, заслонив одну из нужных Леону бумажек.  
Этот урод всё продолжал забавляться. Ему, судя по всему, совсем нечем было заняться, раз он решил вывести из себя новенького. Леон никогда не отличался вспыльчивым нравом, но такое поведение достанет любого.  
— Слушай, тебя дома никто не ждет, что ли? — Леон с силой отпихнул руку Криса, прижимающую к столу отчет, над которым он как раз начал работу. — Да, ты мне меш…  
Невольно глотнув густого сигаретного дыма, Леон закашлялся, и от этого его настроение испортилось еще сильнее. Не был бы он скован правилами, с радостью приложил бы Криса самовлюбленной рожей прямо об стол. Но вместо таких радикальных действий, когда его немного отпустило, он выхватил из пальцев Криса сигарету, бросил на пол и затушил носком ботинка.  
— Да тебя, судя по всему, тоже... — Крис с нескрываемой усмешкой проследил за его манипуляциями с сигаретой.  
— Мне хотя бы есть, чем себя занять, — огрызнулся Леон в ответ на выпад Криса. — Проваливай.  
Да, действительно, дома его никто не ждал, он же был в Раккун-сити первый день, только успел забросить вещи в новую квартиру и сразу поехал в участок. Но это вопрос времени, а сейчас главное — работа, которую Крис не давал выполнять.  
— А ты меня заставь. — Крис перехватил Леона за запястья и потянул на себя, заставляя подняться на ноги, а затем подтолкнул его к краю стола.  
Это было, мягко говоря, неожиданно — то, как Крис схватил его за руки, как толкнул к столу и до боли прижал всем своим весом. Леон даже не догадывался, что тот способен на что-то подобное, слишком уж подтекст в его действиях был… сексуальный? И хуже всего — на мгновение, на долю секунды, самому Леону это понравилось. Но он быстро отогнал от себя подобные мысли.  
— Руки убери, уёбок. — Леон попытался вывернуть запястья из крепкой хватки. Бесполезно — Крис не собирался его отпускать. Но и сам Леон не был настроен на шутки. Подавшись назад, он завалился спиной на стол и тут же дернулся вправо. Стол, не выдержав веса обоих мужчин, начал наклоняться; документы, картонные папки для бумаг и телефон полетели вниз. Леон рассчитывал, что, не желая рухнуть на пол вместе со столом, Крис его отпустит.  
— Вот же дрянь, — прошипел Крис, резко потянув Леона в противоположную сторону. Стол с глухим стуком встал на место. — Не дёргайся. — Крис наотмашь ударил Леона по лицу.   
Удар был не то чтобы сильным — он был неожиданным. Он будто разделил происходящее на «до» и «после». Если до него ещё можно было считать, что Крис наконец-то затормозит, одумается, переведет всё в шутку, пусть и очень неудачную, то после стало понятно — он это серьезно. Крис поспешил воспользоваться секундным замешательством Леона, в одно движение переворачивая его лицом вниз и выверенным жестом заводя руки за спину. Не ясно, о чем думал Крис в эти минуты, но Леон абсолютно растерялся и не смог адекватно среагировать. По-хозяйски облапав бедра своей жертвы, Крис нашел искомую вещицу — наручники, и только щелчок сомкнувшихся на запястьях «браслетов» вернул Леона в реальность. Время было позднее, в участке не осталось никого, кроме, разве что, уборщицы, да пары отморозков-дежурных. Эта мысль вселяла холодный, липкий ужас.  
— Рискнешь хотя бы заскулить — я тебе шею сверну, — склонившись над ним, хрипло шепнул Крис.  
— Иди к чёрту, ненормальный. — Леон, рискуя вывернуть руки, попытался спихнуть Криса с себя, заехать ему в грудь плечом — да что угодно, лишь бы освободиться.  
Такого не могло быть, только не с ним. Что за бред — в первый же день напороться на какого-то психопата, да еще и работающего вместе с ним в участке.  
— А что, тебя пугает перспектива, что, если я заскулю, нас заметят? — Леону и самому бы не хотелось, чтобы их нашли… вот так, но это было бы куда лучше, чем остаться с Крисом один на один. — Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь? — Леон повысил голос, чтобы его услышали. Вдруг перспектива быть застуканным вправит Крису мозги. А угроза свернуть шею — это просто слова, Леон не сомневался. Но на его жалобный клич о помощи никто не отозвался. Леон вздрогнул — то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от всего сразу, когда Крис зажал ему рот ладонью.  
— Знаешь, мне совсем не хочется трахать труп, — обдавая его ухо горячим дыханием, проговорил Крис. — Так что, веди себя хорошо, о’кей?  
Уже в следующую секунду он почти нежно, почти ласково поцеловал Леона в шею, свободной рукой ощупывая его ширинку. Ловко расстегнув пуговицу, Крис потянул вниз язычок молнии. Бесцеремонно забравшись пальцами под кромку белья, он усмехнулся сквозь очередной поцелуй:  
— Тебе же нравится, сучка. Так чего дергаешься?  
«Ты больной», — хотел сказать Леон. Он вообще многое хотел сказать Крису, вдруг у того еще осталась хоть капля здравомыслия, но вместо слов получился сдавленный приглушенный стон, когда чужие пальцы проникли под бельё. Он зажмурился. Да, чёрт, ему нравились чужие прикосновения, скрыть это всё равно было невозможно, но в нём говорил стыд, неприятие всей этой ситуации. По телу пробежала дрожь, и Леон снова застонал, на этот раз отчаянно, почти умоляюще. Его потряхивало от ненависти и отвращения. Сам Крис, хоть и был последним моральным уродом, не вызывал у него ничего, никаких отрицательных эмоций. А вот то, что он делал... Леон уже понял, что у того попросту снесло крышу от собственной безнаказанности, и о последствиях он подумать не в состоянии. Да что там, даже если бы через полчаса, как в чёртовых видеоиграх, в мире наступил бы зомби-апокалипсис, Крису было бы похуй. Леон прошипел что-то, но ладонь Криса продолжала зажимать ему рот; он не оставлял попыток освободиться, дергая скованными за спиной руками и извиваясь — даже теперь, когда Крис забрался ему в штаны.  
Крис жадно впился зубами в шею Леона, перемежая поцелуи и укусы, нарочно оставляя на бледной коже отметины — так ставят тавро на животных. Обидно было почти до слёз, такие следы сложно скрыть. Леон дрожал, наверняка это чувствовалось даже через одежду. Надавив на затылок, Крис впечатал его щекой в стол, другой рукой сдёргивая вниз расстегнутые брюки вместе с бельём. Довольно ощутимо он пихнул Леона носком ботинка по лодыжке, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, насколько это позволяла спущенная одежда.  
— Ну, что ты как девка строптивая? — с деланной нежностью в голосе проговорил Крис, справляясь со своим ремнём и застежкой на ширинке. — Расслабься. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебе было больно?  
К горлу Леона подкатывала тошнота, когда он думал о том, что будет дальше. Его тошнило от собственного бессилия, от того, что Крис забавлялся, глядя на его беспомощность, тошнило от стыда.  
— Отпусти, Редфилд, — твёрдо, но очень тихо произнес Леон, с трудом справляясь с собственным дыханием. — Не будь таким конченым ублюдком.  
Леон не мог разглядеть, что делает Крис, поэтому ориентировался на звук. Щёлкнула пряжка ремня. Тихо скрипнула змейка-молния. Леон судорожно сглотнул, и, как заведённый, повторил:  
— Редфилд, отпусти меня. Не будь таким.  
— Спорим, скоро ты будешь просить, чтобы я не останавливался? — Крис медленно провел языком по месту недавнего укуса — там, где уже виднелся пунцовый след засоса.  
Крис толкнулся в него, крепко придерживая одной рукой за пояс, и Леон не смог сдержать тихого стона, больше похожего на жалкие всхлипы. Он старался не слушать то, что говорит Крис. От этих слов становилось ещё противнее, будто бы Крис знал, какой реакции ожидать, и намеренно проходился по больным точкам Леона, которому даже нечего было ответить. Столешница под щекой стала мокрой и скользкой от пота и, кажется, слез — он не был уверен.  
Прежде чем продолжить неторопливые движения внутри любовника, Крис помедлил несколько секунд. Наклонившись, он уткнулся лбом в затылок Леона. От напряжения на висках выступил пот, в груди бешено колотилось сердце.  
— Ну, тшш… — шепнул Редфилд, потершись носом об взмокшую шею Леона.  
— Прекрати, пожалуйста, прекрати же, — снова прохрипел Леон, но Крис, и это было удивительно, больше не пытался сделать ему больно. Наоборот, он прижался к Кеннеди всем телом, и Леон теперь понятия не имел, как на всё это реагировать. Он бросил попытки увернуться, но дрожь не проходила. Ему было жутко жалко самого себя — паршивое ощущение. Но хотел ли он на самом деле, чтобы Крис остановился?  
Убедившись, что больше не было необходимости наваливаться на Леона, чтобы тот прекратил свои жалкие попытки высвободиться, Крис уперся в стол и перенес большую часть веса на руку; он погладил Леона по пояснице и ниже, касаясь ладонью бедра, а потом, облизав пересохшие губы, почти невесомо пробежался пальцами по низу его живота.  
— Ты же этого хотел, верно?  
Тело не слушалось. Каждое действие Криса, каждое его прикосновение находило ответ в реакциях, пусть даже разумом Леон понимал, что он проявляет отвратительную слабость, идя на поводу у инстинктов. Тем более, Крис, чтоб его черти драли, явно был намного опытнее — он точно знал, что надо делать.   
— Нет, не этого. Я не хотел, — жмурясь и кусая губы простонал Леон, невольно подстраиваясь под такт движений Криса. — Я не знаю, твою бы мать...  
Было страшно подумать о том, что случится потом. Как поведёт себя дальше Крис? Как теперь Леону появляться в участке? В голове всё перемешалось, и только одна навязчивая мысль продолжала болезненно пульсировать на периферии сознания: возможно, при других обстоятельствах, в другое время и в другом месте ему бы даже понравилось, но сейчас, в эти секунды, Леону хотелось только одного — чтобы кошмар поскорее закончился. Точно в тумане, он почувствовал, как кончил Крис. Повисшую тишину нарушал разве что собственный стучащий в висках пульс и чужое хриплое дыхание.   
— Свободен, офицер, — хмыкнул Крис, расстегивая наручники.   
Леон с трудом пошевелил затёкшими руками, каждая мышца ныла от боли; дрожащими пальцами он вцепился в край стола, чтобы позорно не осесть на пол. Но он все ещё не хотел — или не мог себя заставить — поднять голову и хотя бы взглянуть в ту сторону, где теоретически мог находиться Крис. Леон слизал кровь с прокушенной губы, напряжённо слушая удаляющиеся шаги, и замер, когда Крис почему-то на полпути затормозил.  
— Да, совсем забыл сказать... Добро пожаловать в Раккун-сити, — шутливо отсалютовал Крис и вышел за дверь.


End file.
